Hal Smiles
Hal Smiles is Riftguard #20 of Town, as well as a single father to his lovely daughter, Elicia Smiles. Abilities Superb Weapon Knowledge: As a former Paranormal Investigator and Mercenary, Hal had collected several weapons over the years, all of which he had honed his skills at; some far better than others. As this is his strongest suit in terms of combat, he can be a unpredictable opponent to fight. High Charisma: While not exactly a silver tongued devil, Hal's consistently positive mood and positive words, he is able to break up violence with words alone or calm down sad or angry individuals. Makes him a good choice for team missions, on account of moral support alone. Weapons Seen so Far Abbot & Costello: A pair of swords duelwielded by Hal in a underhand fashion. Typically used against normal opponents, due to the way they are held they usually only cause a fleshwound. This is done on purpose to not kill people. No magic properties other than great durability and abilty to cut through sturdy demons. Pen & Teller: A pair of duel pistols that fire a magic bolt, no ammo required. Have a secondary function that causes the bullets to bounce off non-living objects before they run out of speed and disappear. Piercing Demon Weapon: Kiva: A demon weapon that takes the form of a black umbrella with a javelin like handle in its dormant form. The weapon has two modes, both that are nothing without the other. It is not an attack centered weapon or a defense centered weapon, but a combination of both; it centers on countering attacks and reflecting damage delt by the enemy. *Kiva Piercing Form: Once activated, Kiva turns into a black, metallic javelin. With its incredible reach and precision, it is able to jab through the strongest of armors. *Kiva Defensive Form: The weapon's alternate form takes an appearance similar to a long handled umbrella. Not only able to defend its user from the strongest of attacks, it also absorbs the energy from these attacks. Upon blocking an attack and switching to Piercing Form, this energy is used in the next attack. Fisticuff Demon Weapons: Stoma and Odonto: A pair of silver knuckle dusters, with the world Stoma written on the left and Odonto on the right. Once clacked together, they activate * Stoma's Fury: In this form, the knuckle dusters take on a reddish sheen, whilst 4 small flames appear along the length of each knuckleduster. The user's hands feel very heavy when using this form, making them slower. However, with each hit they land, a small explosion occurs at the point of impact, one that doesn't harm the user. Other abilities include the power to summon pillars of flame up from the ground. * Odonto's Tranquility: In this form, the knuckle dusters take on a blue sheen, and become surrounded in mist. This form is on the opposite end of the spectrum as Stoma's Fury. The user's hands and body feel light. Able to move quicker and pull off many punches in quick succession. The ice manipulation of the dusters allows the user to freeze the opponent in place, leaving them open to an attack from Stoma's Fury.